galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of Sacred Traditions
Book of sacred Traditions A set of rules compiled by the first Council of Elders on Nilfeheim that governs daily life, History The Viking Movement under Erikson migrated to a new World and settled Nilfeheim because they rejected technology that takes away from the human experience. This is a concept that is not always easily understood. When Earth ascended from a single planet society to become a galactic one, it was not a graduate change as it happens with most other civilizations that reach that point when faster than light technology becomes available. Humanity awoke overnight. The Sarans had landed on Earth , revealing that humankind was not alone in the universe and gave Earths civilization the technology to travel to other worlds it happened overnight so to speak. Along with Faster than light technology come a whole lot of different advances and Erikson the leader of the Odin movement was of the opinion that it all happened to fast and that humans were not ready for it. He saw much evil and misuse. Cooking and preparing meals already on the decline was replaced by Robo kitchens, food synthesizers and cheap Insta-meals. The traditional family dinner were members of a family would come together at least once a day no longer happened. The very skill to prepare food from raw ingredients was becoming a lost art. This is just one simple example of what Erikson lamented and his group rejected. They promoted a simpler lifestyle focused on family and community rather than progress, occupational success and public social welfare, Erikson believed that most so called public welfare was not needed if the family was intact and would take care as a unit of its infirm and old. He believed that there was a fundamental difference between women and men and that these differences should not be artificially erased by senseless equalities. Equal in his philosophy did not mean that women were less than a man but different. He believed that there were occupations a woman should not pursue simply because all common sense said she could not. While he found that the feminization of men was equally bad and that this would lead to a loss of values and thus morals. The nature Nilfeheim was more unforgiving than expected and it has little to give in the long time of Longnight, especially to a culture that rejects all modern technology. Each clan started to have their own idea just what the traditions should be and who should be allowed to live on the rocks in the Burgs and who had to live on the ice up north. When a Contact ship from Earth came a few clans banded together captured it, and with it started to pillage other colonies around this neighborhood of space. Other clans refused to use this modern technology and called the others traitors to the true spirit of Leif, who had already been long dead by that time. After the Freons were defeated the Union was founded with the Saran, Pan Saran and the Ult the new Union fleet had all the resources to restore order. Union battleships had no trouble to destroy the small Pirate fleet and then appeared in our orbit and Nilfeheim was given a choice." Quit all piracy and join the Union. In this case all previous crimes would be pardoned, or remain isolated for ever after the Union had taken everything of value to compensate the victims and executed everyone even remotely associated to the pirate acts." The Clans around Nils Fisken of course immediately agreed to the first choice. The Union was satisfied. Fisken's Clan and those who did the pirating however were suddenly out of a job, since they lived of the food and supplies of what they stole, they never learned how to carve a living from this world. While they were prohibited to carry their violence into space, nothing prevented them from taking what they wanted from other Clans that remained and because of their violent and aggressive ways many of the old clans perished. Holger Ragnarsson a distant ancestor of Eric Olafson took a sail boat and sailed half across the ocean to Bifrost and reached the Union Outpost there and asked for help. Arguing that the Fisken Clans did not speak for the entire planet and that it was only them who did the pirating and now using energy weapons and flyers to raid, kill and steal from the Clans who had rejected technology. The case was heard by a Union Court and it was decided that Ragnarsson was correct. Union representatives called together all remaining Clan Chiefs of all Clans and wanted to know what is to be done. All leaders agreed that they could not survive completely cut off from all technology and the Union. So the first Circle of Elders was put together and they deliberated for some time and came up with a Book of Traditions. In it was clearly outlined what technology would be acceptable and what was deemed prohibited. Only parts of the original philosophy that led us here remained, the rest was made up in a few month of deliberation. A group of old men, all from ruling clans sitting together and making the rules for the entire planet had to follow. There were no women present and no one represented Freemen, Commoners and Low Men. They interpreted the so called traditions of Leif Erikson as they saw fit and made sure the Clan Chiefs were on top of the pecking order. This is when the rights of the First born were codified and raised above his other siblings. This is why men decided that women should not inherit, and that they alone decided. A few example rules: •No Energy weapons, modern technology weapons shall be used on public land or in any conflict on Nilfeheim •The firstborn Son of any Clan recognized by the Council of Chiefs shall inherit all and everything and decide how to share. This shall ensure the continuance of strong Clan Rule by a Chief of true blood without concern of dividing Clan holdings and possessions. •Women are subject to man’s rule and must obey any order given by a man of the same clan and of High standing. Freemen and low men and all that are not born of High blood shall not give orders to a High Born Female. Category:Category:Items & Things Category:Religion, Gods and Myth Category:Nilfeheim Society